


Навёрстывая упущенное

by fandom Kumys 2020 (fandom_Kumys_2018), Shae



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Yuri Plisetsky, Come as Lube, Consensual, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Not-Really-Somnophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Service Top, Service Top Otabek, Sleepy Sex, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26305747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shae/pseuds/Shae
Summary: Вместе они проводят времени всего ничего, и даже в полусне Юра хочет извлечь максимальную выгоду. Отабек не возражает.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 12
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020, fandom Kumys 2020 - Миди рейтинг





	Навёрстывая упущенное

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stealing Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589636) by [larkscape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larkscape/pseuds/larkscape). 



Отабек приходил в себя медленно, потому что сон очень напоминал реальность. Юра-из-сна уже проснулся, тогда как Юра-из-реальности, такой тёплый и податливый, по-прежнему лежал, прижавшись спиной к груди Отабека, и тихо сопел в его объятиях. Однако волосы Юры-из-сна не щекотали Отабеку нос.

В гостиничном номере было темно. До Отабека доносились едва различимые звуки улицы — похоже, давно перевалило за полночь. Он устроился на постели поудобнее и приготовился долго лежать без сна. Когда он вот так просыпался посреди ночи после пары часов сна, то пребывал в каком-то тревожно-усталом состоянии, в котором совсем не хотелось двигаться, но и уснуть не получалось.

Не говоря уж о том, что из-за своего сна Отабек теперь прижимался стояком к Юриному заду.

Для того чтобы подрочить, пришлось бы приложить слишком много усилий, пусть уж лучше само спадёт. Близостью Юры Отабек хотел наслаждаться без спешки. Из-за напряжённого сезона и активных тренировок им не так часто выпадал случай просто полежать в обнимку. Более того, вчера Юра откатал чудовищно сложную произвольную программу, а после провёл весь вечер за тем, что, прижимая запястья Отабека к изголовью кровати, активно насаживался на его член.

Отабек не хотел его будить. Юре нужно было отдохнуть.

Он бездумно провёл кончиками пальцев по Юриному обнажённому бедру, спустился к основанию члена, а затем, медленно поглаживая, вернулся к выступающей косточке на бедре, и снова вверх-вниз. Здесь Юрина кожа была такой тонкой, такой нежной, словно шёлк. Прикосновение Юру не разбудило. Его голова покоилась у Отабека на предплечье, он лежал в коконе одеяла, спокойно и недвижимо. То, как медленно и равномерно при каждом вздохе поднималась и опускалась Юрина грудь, действовало на Отабека умиротворяюще.

Отабек скользнул рукой ещё ниже и слегка зарылся в жёсткие волоски у Юры в паху, а затем кончиками пальцев провёл по его обмякшему члену. Отабек не хотел щекотать или возбудить, просто… прикоснуться. Почувствовать мягкость кожи. Приласкать. Он невесомо провёл пальцами по всей длине беззащитного Юриного члена, а затем нежно накрыл его ладонью, тронул кончиками пальцев яички и наконец приник к тёплой коже за мошонкой.

Отабеку так повезло, что ему доверили столько всего. Весь Юра, весь целиком — тепло его сна, разворот плеч, искрящийся смех, который накануне Отабек пил как шампанское, а теперь и хорошо знакомая тяжесть в ладони, в которой он баюкал обмякший Юрин член.

В часы бодрствования Юрина натура выплескивалась через край, он заполнял собой всё доступное пространство, поглощал, подчинял с ураганной силой. Во сне же он словно ужимался обратно до пределов собственного тела, и каждый раз Отабек поражался тому, как на самом деле мало места Юра занимает в его объятиях. Во сне Юра казался хрупким.

Отабек хотел оградить его от всего, но знал, что в этом нет никакой необходимости, что Юра подобное ни за что не потерпит, но теперь тот спал, и Отабек мог дать себе волю.

Отабек мог согревать его, ласкать и гладить его кожу и держать в ладони член. Эти прикосновения ради самих прикосновений, из желания получить не удовольствие, а успокоение, утоляли в Отабеке какую-то смутную жажду. Он устроился удобнее и снова пробежался кончиками пальцев по мягкому Юриному члену и, наслаждаясь ощущением тяжелой плоти в ладони, зарылся большим пальцем в завитки у основания.

Даже спустя все эти месяцы Отабек приходил в восторг от того, что Юра подарил ему возможность видеть его таким беззащитным. Той рукой, на которой Юра спал, Отабек обнял его за плечи и прижал к себе ближе.

Умиротворенный тем, как кожа льнула к коже, Отабек знал, что может задремать в любой момент. Собственный опадающий член его не беспокоил, Отабек был готов игнорировать эрекцию, только бы размеренно дышать, в темноте вдыхая запах Юриных волос. Сон накатывал на него волна за волной, как река накатывает на берег. Отабек потёрся носом о Юрин затылок и сонно поцеловал выступающий позвонок, чувствуя, как сам будто растекается по постели.

Под его губами Юра зашевелился.

— Бека? — Казалось, он так толком и не проснулся.

— Ш-ш-ш, спи, — выдохнул Отабек. Договорить получилось не сразу: голос со сна подчинялся плохо. — Не хотел тебя будить. Сейчас середина ночи.

— М-м-м, — согласно отозвался Юра, но подался назад. От этого движения рука Отабека на его члене снова переместилась, Юра поймал её и лениво повёл бедрами. — М-м-м-м. Хорошо.

— Что хорошо?

— Ты.

Отабек беспомощно улыбнулся, в качестве платы за комплимент снова поцеловал Юру в макушку и чуть крепче сжал ладонь.

Как и всё тело, Юрин член тоже ещё толком не проснулся, медленно наливаясь под пальцами Отабека. И от того, как томно Юра поводил бёдрами, Отабеку становилось всё труднее игнорировать собственное, так никуда и не исчезнувшее возбуждение. Теперь член Отабека тёрся о Юрины ягодицы, и каждое движение стремительно прогоняло сонливость.

Он не хотел портить такой момент, но не смог сдержать рвущегося из груди звука, слишком хриплого, чтобы быть стоном:

— Юрочка…

Неловкими со сна пальцами Юра поймал член Отабека, направил чуть ниже, к изгибам ягодиц, и качнулся ему навстречу — движение вышло едва заметным, и всё же цель его была ясна.

А, так всё шло как надо. Не стоило недооценивать Юрино либидо.

Зад у Юры был просто фантастический. От реактивных прыжков мышцы стали крепкими и твёрдыми, потрясающе округлыми на ощупь. Такой зад заслуживал всяческого почитания, которое Отабек только мог оказать.

Когда Отабек коснулся пальцами ложбинки между ягодиц, он обнаружил, что Юрин вход так до конца и не сжался и всё ещё был влажным. Подушечкой пальца он дразняще коснулся звёздочки ануса и прижался членом теснее.

— М-м-м, — пробормотал Юра, — спать хочу.

Отабек замер.

— Мне прекратить?

— Нет. Продолжай. Хочу… М-м-м… Хочу, чтоб ты был во мне, когда я засну.

Эти слова окатили Отабека волной желания, член мгновенно налился так сильно, что стало почти больно. Мысль ведь была просто потрясающая: ему так хотелось погрузиться в жаркое тело до утра, а потом вместе проснуться, и чтобы Юра был растянутым на его члене, весь в семени и — о _господи_. Отабеку точно не уснуть, пока он снова не кончит и желательно глубоко-глубоко в Юре.

И всё же…

— А тебе не будет больно завтра?

— Это всего лишь показательные, — сонно сказал Юра. — Всё со мной будет в порядке.

Он снова двинулся и повёл бедрами так, что член Отабека улёгся в ложбинку между ягодиц.

— Хочу тебя, Бека.

Отабек тоже хотел.

Юра завёл руку назад, в тесное пространство между их телами, и коснулся члена Отабека, направляя его ближе. Отабек застонал. Он в ошеломлении обвёл пальцем Юрин вход и размазал остатки смазки и семени. Это было его собственное семя, вещественное доказательство того, что Юра позволил ему сделать, что Юра хотел, чтобы Отабек сделал, доказательство их близости, оставленное здесь словно подношение у алтаря. И Отабек принялся втирать семя вперемешку со смазкой в кожу, пока Юра не оттолкнул его руку и не пристроился задом к члену Отабека.

Головка коснулась ануса, и Юра подался назад. И всё же смазки оказалось недостаточно, чтобы член вошел легко. Отабек дёрнулся.

— Может, достанешь смазку? — попросил он, касаясь губами основания шеи.

— Нет, — жалобно заскулил Юра, — хочу всё чувствовать.

Даже в полусне Юра проявлял настойчивость, может, даже больше, чем обычно: сейчас в нём не было ни капли напускного притворства. И Отабеку больше всего хотелось подчиниться. Однако он всё же не мог не воззвать к разуму.

— Завтра это точно скажется. Ну давай, смазка где-то под подушками.

— Нет, — сонно, но решительно возразил Юра. — Нет. Так.

Он снова подался назад, и на этот раз головка вошла едва-едва.

Как же это было _хорошо_. Юрино тело открывалось словно в поцелуе, и у Отабека перед глазами засияли звёзды. Его рука пропутешествовала по горному перевалу Юриных бёдер, как на карте отмечая знакомый рельеф мышц, затем скользнула вниз и обернулась вокруг наливающегося члена. Отабек толкнулся чуть дальше. Внутри у Юры было обжигающе горячо, скользко от семени, хотя они и пытались вытереться полотенцем, и по-прежнему не очень уж узко. И если ему хочется, чтобы Отабек трахал его без дополнительной смазки, так тому и быть.

Для Юры — всё, что угодно.

Отабек положил раскрытую ладонь чуть выше завитков, окружавших Юрин член, и снова толкнулся бедрами вперед. А нет, всё-таки узко.

Продвигаясь понемногу, Отабек раскрывал Юру миллиметр за миллиметром, растягивая мучительное удовольствие. Он при каждом движении чувствовал, как уступает его натиску Юрино тело, как наливается возбуждением, и когда головка члена вошла наконец полностью, Юра довольно вздохнул и Отабек выдохнул вслед за ним.

Сейчас Юра хотел, чтобы Отабек снова в него кончил, и потом пролежать так до самого утра.

Отабеку это по силам. Отабек с радостью это сделает. Он на секунду замер, потрясённый тем, как сжимается вокруг члена кольцо мышц, ритмично стискивая головку.

— Разве я сказал… — начал было Юра тягуче, но прервался и шумно зевнул. — М-м-м. Разве я сказал, что можно остановиться?

Эти слова пронзили Отабека молнией до самого нутра.

— Нет, не говорил.

Отабек снова лёгкими толчками качнулся вперёд, и когда член проник чуть глубже, притянул Юру ближе свободной рукой. Протолкнувшись сквозь сжатый анус, он погружался в потрясающий жар и глубину Юриного тела. Юра, такой узкий, такой тёплый, растягивался под ним, и Отабек спрятал лицо у него на шее, когда наконец-то, наконец-то вошёл полностью.

На секунду он замер, дрожа, объятый желанием проникнуть ещё глубже.

Жадно всхлипнув, Юра дёрнулся. Помня о том, какой он нетерпеливый, Отабек начал выходить — медленно, так медленно, чувствуя, как тянется за членом кольцо мышц, как будто не желает выпускать его точно так же, как он не желает выходить. И когда внутри осталась только головка, Отабек двинулся обратно — так же медленно.

На этот раз пошло более плавно. Лубрикант и семя, разошедшиеся по члену, облегчили Отабеку путь, а Юра окончательно расслабился. Он, конечно же, был прав: смазки достаточно. Чуть больше, и было бы слишком легко. Приятно, но не шло бы ни в какое сравнение с этим бархатным скольжением. И вот снова к бёдрам Отабека прижался Юрин зад. Так глубоко, так узко, так прекрасно — _о, господи_ , он чувствовал свое вязкое семя внутри и не мог избежать собственнических мыслей. Затем он опять вышел, плавно, словно вывел смычком верную ноту. Вперёд, опять назад.

Явно довольный, Юра пробормотал что-то и замолчал, покачивая бёдрами в такт движениям Отабека.

Отабек бездумно касался губами Юриной шеи и напряженных пальцев, сжимавших его плечо, обнимая Юру поперёк живота. В этом было что-то медитативное, сродни плеску волн в океанской глади простыней, и Отабек чувствовал, что теряется в светлой неге, раз за разом погружая член всё глубже и глубже в Юрино тело.

Юра выдохнул, и звук этот подозрительно напоминал храп. Отабек остановился, хотя борьба с инстинктивным движением тела и отняла гораздо больше усилий, чем он рассчитывал.

— Юра?

Тот промолчал. Отабек тронул носом Юру за ухом и приподнял голову, чтобы оставить поцелуй в местечке чуть ниже мочки, а затем снова позвал:

— Юра.

В ответ Юра что-то неразборчиво пробурчал и раздраженно велел:

— Не останавливайся.

— Но ты заснул.

— Ну и что?

Отабек воспрял духом.

— Продолжать? Даже если ты не…?

— Ага, — выдохнул Юра — его грудь вздымалась под рукой Отабека, — и уютнее устроился в объятиях. — С тобой так хорошо, Бека.

Вместо ответа Отабек поцеловал Юру в макушку и двинул бёдрами сильнее, меняя угол проникновения так, чтобы Юра снова издал этот довольный, полузадушенный звук, который выходил у него всякий раз, как Отабек попадал по простате. М-м-м, вот оно. Как же ему нравились Юрины стоны.

Юрино дыхание синхронизировалось с равномерными толчками — как будто он мог вмещать в себя или только член Отабека, или воздух, но не то и другое одновременно. Или — словно из-за воздуха, выходящего из легких, в Юрином теле появлялась какая-то жадная пустота, в которую уносило Отабека точно прибоем, засасывало, пока яйца не начинали вжиматься в Юрин зад, а член не стискивало жаркое голодное нутро. А потом, когда Юра делал новый вдох, Отабека снова выталкивало, выбрасывало наружу.

Возбуждение Отабека бурлило будто на медленном огне, и так могло продолжаться часами. Эта мысль его поразила. Он мог с легкостью трахать Юру без остановки всю ночь напролёт. Юра проснётся утром, а Отабек будет по-прежнему двигаться в нём, полностью раскрытом, мокром, анус его будет красным и болезненно-чувствительным от неустанных движений. Им обоим будет мучительно больно, и в то же время они будут так блаженно счастливы и затраханы, что ещё долго не смогут кататься.

Он мог бы остаться в Юре. Всегда держать в нём свой член. Юра, раскрасневшийся и удовлетворённый, лениво бы поднимался и опускался на нём, стоило бы ему только захотеть этого, а Отабек лежал бы и позволял ему это. Он бы засаживал, когда Юра велел бы «засади», и останавливался, когда Юра говорил бы «перестань», для Юры у Отабека всегда был бы наготове стояк.

А сейчас, в тёплой тьме, он снова качнулся и вошёл глубже. Ему это было нужно. Он хотел принадлежать Юре, быть использованным именно так.

Юра выгнул спину, сонно потягиваясь, и из-за того, как сменился угол, от основания члена Отабека начал подниматься жар. Блядь, он и не понимал, что уже почти на грани, как вдруг неминуемый оргазм замаячил прямо перед ним, толкая к пропасти. Яйца Отабека поджались, желание вогнать член в совершенную Юрину задницу и спустить было невыносимым.

— Юра, — выдохнул он, беспомощно сжал ладони на его плече и животе и дёрнул бёдрами, — Юра…

— Что? Ну нет, — ответил Юра сонно, на грани бодрствования. Его ладонь неуклюже скользнула и ухватила Отабека за бедро, возвращая его к более плавному ритму. — Медленно. — Отабек чуть не расплакался. Юра переплёл их пальцы у себя на животе. — Вот так. Надо… М-м-м. Надо поспать, Бека. Не буди меня.

Блядь. Ну ладно. Он сможет. Он притянул Юру за бёдра так близко, что о пространстве между их телами не больше не было воспоминания, а его член засел в Юре так глубоко, что, казалось, останется там навсегда. Отабек с силой выдохнул через нос.

Медленно.

Ладно.

Поскольку уже какое-то время они лежали без движения, Юра издал нетерпеливый звук, и Отабеку пришлось прикусить язык, чтобы не начать в него вколачиваться.

— Юра, я… кончу сейчас же, если ты так ещё раз сделаешь.

— Нет, — простонал Юра. На это короткое слово ушёл целый вздох, заторможенный и вялый. — Бека. — Ещё один вздох. — Трахай меня так, чтобы я опять уснул.

Отабек всхлипнул, сжав зубы. Он напрягся всем телом в попытке не дать себе просто — просто бездумно трахать Юрин зад, чтобы кончить. Куда исчезло это похожее на волну медитативное скольжение? Поначалу Отабек растворился в нём, истомлённый, изунурённый, довольный, он был готов продолжать так до самого утра, но стоило Юре пошевелиться, как Отабека поразил разряд электричества, подобный молнии во время грозы. Его всё ещё грозило смыть ливнем подступающего наслаждения.

Он несомненно мог поймать прежний неторопливый ритм заново. Нужно было только продержаться минутку — ещё одну — и дать волне хоть немного схлынуть, пока он не сможет двигаться так, чтобы не захлёстывало его самого.

Юра требовательно застонал. Отабек заставил себя расслабить сжатые челюсти, чтобы прижаться губами к выступавшему позвонку и мучительно медленно качнул бёдрами, высвобождаясь из растянутого ануса. Каждый миллиметр оголявшейся кожи члена ощущался как новая пытка, но Юра что-то довольно забормотал, и выносить её стало легче. Отабек сосредоточился на этих звуках, на шелковистом ощущении Юриной кожи, на весе укрывавшего их одеяла, на безмолвной тьме гостиничного номера и постарался успокоиться.

Снова проталкивая член внутрь, он расслабил пальцы, переплетённые с Юриными, и мешающее возбуждение начало стихать. Медленно. Отабек это может — медленно.

Выпустив Юрину руку, он нежно погладил основание его члена и вернулся к тягучему, как патока, ритму, размеренному и неспешному. Отабек чувствовал, будто парит, будто бы он чуждый своему телу дух, и каждое движение ощущалось им странно, по-новому. При каждом вдохе к губам липли длинные пряди волос. Юра, тёплый ото сна, немного потный, прижимался спиной к Отабеку. Под одеялом их ноги тесно сплелись, а член Отабека равномерными толчками ходил внутри Юры так же неотвратимо и неумолимо, как бесконечный водный поток.

Было невозможно сказать наверняка, спал ли Юра или балансировал на грани сна и яви, но всё его тело в объятиях Отабека было обмякшим, безвольным — кроме твёрдого члена, зажатого в ладони. Отабек провёл по нему кончиками пальцев — и почувствовал, как член пульсирует.

Отабек обвёл пальцем головку, и Юра вокруг него сжался. Тогда Отабек повторил движение, совмещая его с медленными толчками, и дыхание Юры сбилось. Кольцо мышц вокруг члена Отабека было скользким, и Юрино тело дрожало при каждом движении, затягивая Отабека всё глубже.

В крови снова начинало бурлить возбуждение, унося Отабека с собой, и он бы попытался его унять, но не был уверен, что на этот раз с ним справится. Он обернул ладонь вокруг Юриного члена и принялся с нажимом гладить. Затем Юра чуть двинулся, и Отабек почувствовал щекотное и влажное движение у основания своего члена от того, что вытекла капля семени — блядь, это же было его семя, оставшегося с прошлого раза, оно заполнило Юру и теперь вытекало наружу, и Отабек не мог — медленно, он же должен…

Но делать что-то медленно было уже невозможно.

Он прижал Юру к груди и вонзился в тугое жаркое нутро, инстинктивно нашёл правильный угол и в такт задвигал ладонью на Юрином члене — и слишком поздно вспомнил, что вообще-то _не должен был Юру будить_. Но остановиться уже не мог. Он прижался ртом к Юриной шее, стараясь подавить беспомощные стоны, срывавшиеся с губ.

Когда член Отабека прошёлся взад и вперёд по Юриной простате, тот сонно всхлипнул, а затем толкнулся в сжимавшую его собственный член ладонь.

Может быть, раньше он и спал, но теперь проснулся точно.

— А-ах… Прости, — тяжело выдохнул Отабек ему в затылок. — Ох, боже мой, ой блядь, _Юра_.

— Бека. — Юра прижался к нему спиной. — Ты… М-м-м… Ты меня разбудил.

— Прости, я не… Не хотел. Ох, Юра, пожалуйста…

— Теперь тебе придётся… заставить меня кончить. — Юра задохнулся, когда под головкой его члена сжались пальцы Отабека, и продолжил: — Чтобы загладить свою вину.

— Я и так собирался это сделать, — сказал Отабек. — Я… Юр, ты такой красивый, когда кончаешь, хочу это почувствовать, хочу…

Отабек знал, что бормочет всякий милый бред и даже не представлял, на каком языке говорит, но это точно был язык благоговейного поклонения. Весь мир превратился в океан наслаждения, бурлящий водоворот чувств. Член Отабека входил в Юру, руки обнимали его тело, он дышал им, пока окончательно в нем не растворился.

— Бека, — прошептал тот. — Сильнее.

 _Да_.

Отабек стиснул зубы и прижался лбом к изгибу Юриного плеча, изо всех сил загоняя член глубоко-глубоко и при каждом толчке покачивая бёдрами так, чтобы тот проходился по простате, это заставляло Юру извиваться от удовольствия. Отабек чувствовал подступающую волну оргазма, и ему было необходимо поднять и Юру на самый её гребень до того, как он сам достигнет пика. И он принялся грубо надрачивать Юрин член.

— Блядь, — заскулил Юра, его голос надломился, — блядь, да, Бека…

И он с криком сжался на члене, кончая, выплёскивая горячее и липкое Отабеку в кулак.

Отабек снова и снова погружал отчаянно пульсирующий член в Юрино узкое нутро, удовольствие накатило на него, уволокло на глубину, и он сорвался в бездну вслед за Юрой.

Он долго выплёскивался, его бёдра слабо вздрагивали, ловя отголоски утихающего оргазма. Отабек обхватил Юру руками и ногами и с удовлетворенным стоном осторожно притянул его к себе. Стук крови в ушах поутих, и единственным звуком стало постепенно замедляющееся дыхание.

Наконец, полного истомы и неги, Отабека вынесло на берег.

— Юра, — пробормотал он, целуя его в затылок.

Отабек не пошевелился бы даже за всё золото мира. Единственное место, где он хотел бы быть — здесь, в тёмном гостиничном номере, обнимая Юру и ощущая, как глубоко-глубоко в уютной тесноте обмякает болезненно чувствительный член. Юра был заполнен семенем Отабека, горячим и влажным, так сильно, что оно слегка вытекало там, где член Отабека не давал Юриному входу закрыться.

— Юра, — позвал он снова, на грани сна и яви.

Но Юра уже крепко спал. И вскоре Отабек последовал за ним.

***

Отабек проснулся от ощущения зубов, мягко смыкающихся на коже у пупка. Свет едва-едва проникал в номер сквозь портьеры на окнах, но его было достаточно, чтобы увидеть склонённую над животом Отабека копну светлых Юриных волос.

Юра улыбнулся, заметив, что Отабек проснулся, и укусил снова.

— А как же поспать? — невнятно пробормотал Отабек. Он хотел пропустить пряди светлых волос сквозь пальцы, но не был уверен, что уже достаточно овладел мелкой моторикой после сна. Казалось, что лежавшая на одеяле рука была выточена из камня.

— Я поспал, — буднично заметил Юра и улёгся на Отабеке. — Теперь проснулся. Во мне полно твоей кончи, она течёт, и мне срочно нужно, чтобы ты заткнул мне зад своим членом. Бека, ну давай уже.

Услышав такое заявление, Отабек испытал прилив сил. В горле вдруг возник комок, и Отабек не мог произнести ни слова. Игрушка для Юры, игрушка, которой затыкают зад, чтобы тот был раскрыт, а сам Юра заполнен и доволен…

Отабек содрогнулся в предвкушении.

Юра неверно истолковал его молчание. В тусклом утреннем свете, когда дремота затрудняет понимание, он казался не таким уверенным в себе.

— Но если… Но если ты не хочешь… Просто я подумал…

— Юра, — начал Отабек и замер: это у него такой голос? Грубый, рокочущий со сна, полный неутолённого желания. Хотя, впрочем, чему удивляться, ведь сверху на Отабеке лежал Юра, горячий, податливый и требовательный. Отабек провёл двумя пальцами по его губам. — Повтори. Пожалуйста.

Юра окинул его долгим взглядом, и на его лице расцвела улыбка.

— До отъезда в аэропорт у нас ещё… — он склонился к прикроватному столику и проверил время на своём телефоне, — двадцать шесть часов. Я намереваюсь провести с твоим членом в заднице столько из них, сколько получится. Мне нужно хоть что-то, чтобы дожить до чемпионата мира.

— Конечно, — с готовностью ответил Отабек и потянулся за поцелуем. — Всё, что пожелаешь.

До следующей встречи три месяца. И то при условии, что сбудутся Юрины прогнозы и они оба отберутся в этом году на Мир. Но до того Юре ещё нужно выступить на национальном и европейском чемпионатах, а Отабеку обойти сильных соперников на Четырёх континентах.

Как бы Отабеку хотелось научиться телепортироваться! Это бы решило основную логистическую проблему: он смог бы тренироваться в Алматы, за что так долго боролся, и при этом каждый вечер возвращаться домой к Юре вне зависимости от расписания соревнований. Он бы целовал его по утрам и приносил кофе в постель, а по выходным брал бы Юру в клуб посмотреть и послушать на свою работу ди-джея перед модной алматинской публикой. Он бы пристегнул к изголовью кровати (их кровати? Эта мысль заставила сердце сжаться от нестерпимого желания.) пару наручников, раз уж Юре так понравилось его обездвиживать.

И стоило Юре только пожелать, член Отабека всегда был бы в его распоряжении, а сам бы он наслаждался жаром его тела.

Иллюзии, конечно, но иногда так приятно помечтать.

Невольно вспомнился разговор с Кристофом пару месяцев назад на банкете после Кубка Ростелекома, и — ох. Это же отличная идея. Нужно будет просто внимательно следить за языком и ни в коем случае не выдать источник вдохновения.

— О чём это ты думаешь? — спросил Юра.

Отабек улыбнулся и снова поцеловал его, скользнул ладонями вниз по спине и обхватил Юрин потрясающий зад.

— Ни о чём, — ответил он. — Просто понял, что подарить тебе на день рождения.

***

Полторы недели спустя, чувствуя себя полным идиотом и надеясь, что его идея не окажется ошибкой, которая будет потом преследовать его всю жизнь, Отабек упаковывал подарок.

В коробке лежала его любимая толстовка, чёрная с белым квадратом на груди, — она была завёрнута в несколько слоёв папиросной бумаги. Каждый раз, стоило им оказаться в одной стране, Юра непременно её похищал.

Разумеется, толстовка тоже была подарком: Отабеку нравилось видеть в ней Юру, и он хотел, чтобы тот носил её и вспоминал о нём. Но на самом деле толстовка была прикрытием для куда более непристойного подарка в коробке поменьше. Отабек вложил туда и инструкции из набора, которыми воспользовался сам, чтобы Юра точно догадался, что это. Поверх всего этого лежала открытка.

_«Юра!_

_Когда я не могу быть с тобой лично, пусть с тобой будет хотя бы часть меня. Не смог дождаться твоего дня рождения, чтобы отправить тебе подарок. Даже если ты скучаешь по мне вполовину не так сильно, как я по тебе, это всё равно ужасно много._

_С любовью,_

_Отабек_

_(Открывай вторую коробку только когда останешься один)»_

Отабек пытался исполнить задуманное дважды, прежде чем остался доволен результатом. Он почувствовал лёгкий укол разочарования от того, что не сможет увидеть, как Юра откроет подарок, и всё же отчасти был этому рад.

Отабек не имел ни малейшего представления о том, как Юра отреагирует, когда получит сделанную из фиолетового силикона копию его члена.


End file.
